fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS055
Synopsis Yazmyne has passed every elemental test Trovita Island has thrown at her. Now she has one last challenge, and that is the Trovita Island Gym Leader himself, and Yazmyne points to him as an open challenge. Privately, Rudy is excited Yazmyne won. He's excited when all of his challengers make it this far because to him it means he's going up against someone who will give their all for themselves and their Pokemon. Rudy addresses Yazmyne and the roaring Trovita crowd. Several people are shown watching the event on their T.V. screens across all of the Orange Archipelago. Cissy and Danny watch as are Cydney and Simon. The Pokemon Rangers Yazmyne befriended are watching as well. Former classmates from the Tangelo Island Pokemon School, researchers, and others are enjoying the spectacle. An unknwon woman in her hotel is watching with eagerness. She is watching with her Purrloin and hopes Yazmyne makes it to her gym, saying her is very feisty and would hate to miss out on her. '' ''Rudy tells the crowd to congratulate Yazmyne for making it this far, but she has three more tests to endure: Flying, Grass, and Ghost that she had set aside herself. Rudy steps onto his Magnezone, who guides him to the base. Rudy tells the crowd of the purpose of his gym, about the emotional and physical endurance Pokemon go through and the hits they take for their trainers. Yazmyne cuts Rudy off and says that if her Pokemon are willing to do anything for her to win, he must do anything she can for them to win. Today, it means battling non-stop giving command after command, listening to her own voice try up and go hoarse, sweating under the lights, phoning out the crowd. Yazmyne says her Pokemon have taken a wide number of blows for her. They've endured battles and pain she, as a human, will never experience. But today, she gets to experience how a Pokemon feels when they fight for hours endlessly to win. She says that for the first time in a long time, her heart really beats with her Pokemon. And because of the vetting process of this gym, her heart beats with all types of Pokemon from the Normal-Type to the Fairy-Type. She admits she's using Pokemon she's only had for a month, Pokemon she only caught to compete here, but she is battling with them, resonating with them the absolute best she can. No matter what, her heart beats with all of her Pokemon. '' ''Rudy is astounded Yazmyne figured the deepest meanings of his Trovita Island gym, and she developed a new meaning of her own. He offers Yazmyne a chance to breathe and take a small break before their battle, but Yazmyne surprisingly refuses. She drinks some of her water and says that the challenge is still on and she can rest over she's won. She's been fighting for fifteen consecutive battles. She can last three more. '' ''Rudy promises Yazmyne she wasn't testing her, but he is just as eager to battle her. He tells her that the order she picked for her battle was Flying, Grass, and Ghost, and they will thus battle in that order. Yazmyne has her three choices ready. Rudy has his Pokemon ready, and the battle begins. '' ''Yazmyne calls on Pidgeot while Rudy calls on a Noivern. Rudy makes the first move, commanding Boomburst, which is dodged by Pidgeot numerous times before finally connecting. Its sound waves prove faster that Pidgeot's aerial speed. Noivern then uses Dragon Claw but Yazmyne has Pidgeot use Aerial Ace to counter, dodge, and strike Noivern directly in its chest. Yazmyne has Pidgeot follow up with Steel Wing, resulting in a high speed aerial chase as Noivern nimbly dodges each of Pidgeot's attacks. Noivern moves well, but Pidgeot proves herself a better flier when she swerves and strikes with another Aerial Ace. Nick theorizes that Yazmyne deliberately had Pidgeot use Steel Wing to guide Noivern's movements. She's battling intelligently. Noivern proceeds to dodge Pidgeot's resumed Steel Wing attacks. Rudy admits that Pidgeot is just at too high of a level to play evasion and defense. They have to attack, and he orders Noivern to sweep Pidgeot with Hurricane. However, Yazmyne has Pidgeot do the same. The two storm attacks collide for a massive explosion. Rudy has Noivern use echolocation to find Pidgeot in the smoke and follow with Acrobatics. Pidgeot dodges Noivern with Double Team, but Noivern's echolocation renders the maneuver moot and wasted. Noivern finds the real Pidgeot anyway and strikes with Acrobatics several times. Pidgeot finally counters with Aerial Ace to deal a heavy blow. Pidgeot and Noivern duel the other one more time with Steel Wing and Dragon Claw. They parry each other twice. A third collision results in an explosion, and one of the Flying-Types falls out of the sky unable to battle. Yazmyne and Nick are both surprised that it is Pidgeot who lost, meaning Yazmyne must win the next two rounds to claim the Spike Seashell Badge. Yazmyne recalls Pidgeot, thanking her for giving her all. Yazmyne fails the Flying Test, but she aims to pass the Grass Test. She calls on Ivysaur, and Rudy chooses a Ferrothorn, putting Yazmyne at an overwhelming disadvantage due to Ferrothorn's Grass/Steel-Typing. Nick scans the Pokemon into his dex. Rudy attacks first again, ordering Pin Missile, which Ivysaur blocks with Vine Whip. Ivysaur continues to strike Ferrothorn, but he seems to take some damage, and Rudy informs Yazmyne that Ferrothorn has the Iron Barbs ability, which will damage Ivysaur the more he uses physical attacks. Ferrothorn proceeds to strike Ivysaur with Metal Claw. Ferrothorn then uses Pin Missile to distract Ivysaur before coming in with another Pin Missile from above. Yazmyne ha Ivysaur then employ the same strategy against Rudy by first using Razor Leaf to surround Ferrothorn then striking with an Energy Ball. Ferrothorn shrugs off the damage and uses Mirror Shot, but Yazmyne has Ivysaur send the attack right back with Vine Whip. It does a bit more damage but not enough. Yazmyne tells Ivysaur they need more firepower. She orders him to consume his own Energy Ball, surprising Rudy and the audience, but certainly not Nick. The flower on Ivysaur's back glows green infused with tremendous power. Ivysaur fires off a Razor Leaf to counter a Pin Missile. Razor Lead is imbued with a more powerful green aura. It powers forward and strikes Ferrothorn. Ferrothorn lunches with Metal Claw that Ivysaur stops with a lime green Vine Whip. Ivysaur takes some damage from Iron Barbs but endures it to flip Ferrothorn over and smash it on the ground. Ivysaur then lands an extremely powerful Energy Ball that deals heavy damage and lowers Ferrothorn's defenses. Rudy doesn't see Ferrothorn winning this battle especially when Ivysaur lands a second Energy Ball. Rudy commands Explosion, but Yazmyne commands Leech Seed. Ivysaur plants seeds into the ground that grow into massive thick vines, colored lime-green and enhanced, that surround him. Ferrothorn explodes, and Ivysaur's vines protect him. When the dust clears, Ferrothorn is shown knocked out. Ivysaur's vines decay, fall away, and ultimately disappear, but Ivysaur himself emerges unharmed. The lime-green aura on his body fades away, but he's the last Pokemon standing. Yazmyne wins her Grass Test. Yazmyne nearly leaps from her spot to thank Ivysaur, but she's not done yet. She has one last test, the Ghost Test. Rudy recalls Ferrothorn, saying Yazmyne has had a counter for every massive attack thrown her way. He shouldn't be surprised even Ivysaur was able to counter Explosion. Yazmyne recalls her Grass-Type Pokemon as well. Rudy sends out his Ghost-Type Pokemon, a Banette and Yazmyne chooses Gastly. Rudy notes that a Gastly, a Pokemon in its base stage would have no chance against his Banette, but he's seen Yazmyne produce insane battling today, so he's not going to underestimate her at all. Rudy proceeds to produce his Mega Ring that he keeps on his left index finger. Rudy triggers it to Mega Evolve his Banette into Mega Banette. Despite facing a Mega Pokemon, Gastly is completely unafraid. Rather, he's thrilled. Yazmyne remembers that her Gastly belonged to a former Orange League Champion. He knows how to battle Mega Evolved Pokemon. He knows how to hold his own, and he know how to win. Yazmyne goes first this time and commands Hypnosis. Banette, however, disappears into darkness. He's using Phantom Force. Rudy comments on the massive boost in power Banette receives upon Mega Evolution. Yazmyne interprets this as one direct attack from that kind of Pokemon means she's lose. Yazmyne remembers Lincoln and his Golurk using that same inescapable move. She panics but thinks of only one way to counter such a move. She confidently commands Sucker Punch. When Banette returns to physical form, Gastly swipes it with a powerful super-effective blow before it can attack. Banette is trusted back but soon regroups by firing an array of Shadow Balls. Gastly does the same and the attacks collide for multiple explosions and fireworks. Gastly aims to use Hypnosis in another attempt to put Banette to sleep, but Banette ruins Gastly's focus and concentration with a wave of Psychic. Gastly fights back with Shadow Ball, but Banette disappears into the darkness with Phantom Force once more, dodging in the process. The result is the same when Gastly counters Banette with Sucker Punch. Already tired of that move, Rudy commands Spite. Banette releases a powerfully dark aura that consumes Gastly. The emcee explains Spite's effect that reduces the number of times the target an use a particular attack. By the nature of Sucker Punch, Gastly will be unable to use it for the rest of the battle. Banette then fires Shadow Ball which a refocused Gastly matches with his own. Rudy has Banette stun Gastly with Psychic in order to set up Phantom Force undisturbed. Yazmyne has one last plan. She commands Dazzling Gleam. Gastly releases a bright, sparkling light from his body, shining as bright as the sun. The powerful light exposes Banette, forcing him out of the shadows. The light damages Banette and causes Phantom Force to fail. Banette is subsequently blinded as well. Yazmyne then commands Hypnosis and Gastly finally enthralls Banette to make it fall asleep. Yazmyne tells Gastly they only have one shot. She commands Gastly to compound Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball. Gastly seems to understand what Yazmyne means. He forms multiple Shadow Balls about his ghostly body in a ring. Gastly forces all of those Shadow Ball to merge together to one massive Shadow Ball that marvels the stadium. Gastly fires. Rudy beckons Banette to awaken. The surge of Mega Evolution energy causes Banette to awaken, and its overwhelmed at the sight of Gastly's attack. Banette aims to escape in the darkness of Phantom Force. Banette is a just too a bit too slow. It is struck by the overwhelming force of Gastly's attack. Banette falls out of the sky and collapses unable to battle. Yazmyne wins the Ghost Test. In a best two out of three event, she defeats Rudy and conquers the Trovita Island Gym. Yazmyne is overwhelmed and exhausted. The timer shows that she has been battling for five hours and twelve minutes. She collapses to her knees and is near tears and is so thankful that she won. Yazmyne's Gastly goes to her, and Yazmyne hugs Gastly thanking him for everything. Rudy recalls Banette who has returned to its ordinary form. Rudy promises she was excellent. Rudy tells Yazmyne that Gastly wasn't the only one who fought hard. All of her Pokemon did. Yazmyne promises that she knows and she intends to thank everyone is them. The crowd roars for Yazmyne, and Rudy presents her with the Spike Shell Badge, proof of her victory on the Trovita Island Gym. Eevee runs out and jumps in Yazmyne's arms. Nick walks out and congratulates her on her massive and incredible performance too. Yazmyne proceeds to pose with her Spike Shell Badge. ''Several people watch across the Orange Islands they cheer to see someone advancing in the archipelago. The unknown woman is called by name. She is Luana and she is looking forward to see Yazmyne and her Pokemon in person in the coming weeks. She tells her assistant Eliza that they are to prepare the Pokemon immediately. Another man is shown enjoying the battle. The man is with his Dragonite, saying they may actually have someone worthy about to challenge him, calling Trovita Island the toughest. '' Major Events *Yazmyne's Gastly is revealed to know Dazzling Gleam *Yazmyne battles and defeats Rudy to earn the Spike Shell Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Cissy *Danny *Rudy *Luana *Drake *Emcee *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgeot (Yazmyne's) *Gastly (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Ferrothorn (Rudy's) *Noivern (Rudy's) *Banette (Rudy's; Mega Evolves) *Dragonite (Drake's) Trivia *This is the first instance of Yazmyne's Pidgeot battling in its final stage and losing without relieving at least one win Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:The Orange Saga